Music Shuffle
by I Speak Muffin
Summary: A fun little drabble thingy! Contains strange things, suggestions of eating people, random pairings, and odd songs.


Disclaimer: No own, no sue.

* * *

Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them. (I did more)  
I put the pieces of the songs that I used in the drabble in parenthesis.

* * *

1) Love Like Winter - AFI

The small albino boy stared at himself in the foggy mirror. His reflection gazed back at him with a blank expression.

Only one thought passed through his mind,

Am I really that distant?

Lately, his coworkers had been telling him that it (seems he's somewhere far away.) With a mental sigh, Near just walked away, noting that it

didn't really matter what everyone else thought.

* * *

2) Curse Of Curves - Cute Is What We Aim For

Misa strolled along the cement walkway in the park. Idly regarding the many men that followed her, screaming things like,

"Marry me"

"I love you"

"You're hot!"

The latter she heard many, many times.

With a flip of her hair, she flashed a smile at the crowd then began to sprint away, damning her (curse of curves).

* * *

3) Rocketship - Dot Dot Curve

Matt walked through an over packed store, searching for all the things Mello had sent him to get. Many people gave him odd stares but he was

used to that. He was a freak and he knew it. But he really didn't give a fuck. He liked wearing his (tight jeans and tight T's.) However, the stares

did bother him a tad considering he got them every time he left his run-down apartment. Sometimes, he just wanted to (take a rocketship to the

moon.)

* * *

4) One Headlight - The Wallflowers

Sadly, Near stared at the picture he held of a certain blond. He lied when he told the older boy that no copies had been made but that did not

matter now. It had been so long since his favorite person had been offed by another Kira. The memories still haunted him. Literally. He always

saw Mello looming around next to him but he knew that the other boy was not real. Somewhere inside of himself, Near knew that (his death

was killing him) though he would not admit it out loud.

* * *

5) Congratulations - Blue October

L stood with Light in front of an elaborately decorated church. It was someone's wedding day. The raven-haired

detective flashed a smile at the younger male.

"(Congratulations), Light-kun, (you seem as happy as you've ever been)," Light only nodded at L, still confused by the elder's actions. "(I want

to give you something)." Light cocked his head as L searched for something. He pulled out a tiny envelope. Without saying another word, L

shoved the letter at Light then just walked away, disappearing into the city. Curious, the brunette opened the letter, staring at the few words.

(My heart.)

* * *

6) #1 Crush - Garbage

A homicidal blond stared through a window at his rival. Lately, his feelings had been getting out of hand. He found himself watching the younger

boy every chance he got, protecting him in any way he could, and doing everything for him. He gripped the cross against his chest, reminding

himself of the night he nearly attempted to give up his soul for the pure little lamb known as Near. How he just wanted to (crawl on his hands

and knees till the petite albino saw that he was just like him). Oh yes, Near would believe because Mello could (not be ignored. He would die for

him).

* * *

7) The Truth About Heaven - Armor For Sleep

It was all he could do. Just walking the dead Earth, searching for someone he knew he could never find. All he wanted to do was find his sheep

and tell him that he (miserable up there without him). His heart ached. He wanted to (trade in forever just to hear Near say his name). All he

wanted to tell him is that (it rains in heaven all day long).

* * *

8) Damn You Look Good And I'm Drunk - Cobra Starship

Light was wasted. Forget it, he was FAR beyond wasted. How he ended up in that situation was unknown to his Misa Misa. However, she did

not care. Why, you ask? Well, Light-kun was actually showing affection to her! I mean, hitting on her counted as affection, right?

"(You're the kind of girl I'd take home to mom...If my mama was dead!)" Light flashed her a drunken smile then went crashing to the floor, out

like a light....No pun intended.

* * *

9) Melt The Sugar - Summer Obsession

L smiled at the younger boy as he (untied his shoe laces). It was a (hot night in July and they were outside on nothing but a towel), watching

the shooting stars. It had all started when L put a piece of pocky in his mouth. That had led to kissing for some odd reason which ultimately led

to ("melting the sugar") if you get what I mean.

* * *

10) Basbhat - The Audition

(For so long, Mello had been attacked by a certain albino's words) but now that was over. Now, the blond knew that he had (been misguided

and mistreated too; he was not going to take it any more). That little sheep (thought he had him by a string), oh how wrong he was. He was

going to show Near that he did not belong to anyone and that he (would not stop)!

* * *

11) Heaven When You Kiss Me - ATC

It was magical, the moment when their lips met. The older boy's (touch was all that he desired; his kisses drove him crazy).

"(Take me with you back to Wonder Land)," Near mumbled against the blond's silky lips. Said blond drew away, letting out a chuckle. Near

frowned, wondering what he was laughing at. Mello only shook his head then smiled down at the boy before his pressed his lips against the

other's once more.

* * *

12) Sober - Pink

Solemnly staring at the small table, Misa began to think. Another night with Light, another alcohol filled night. She was sober now but she felt

good. (She did not know why, after all, she knew it was over).

* * *

13) Weeeek - NewS (Yes, four E's and a capital S)

The entire Japanese Task Force was smiling. Why? Because they had learned a very important lesson. No matter how long they worked, (how

their weeks had follow into a dreaded routine), they learned that (needed to cherish each day). Their (face hurt from smiling) so much but it felt

good to be happy. (Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday. Every day was one that they would not just let pass

them by).

* * *

14) All Around Me - Flyleaf

Near was alone but he felt as if he wasn't. He could feel the other being (on his finger tips), burning him. He could feel the other male (all around

him, thickening the air he was breathing). A whisper filled his ears; a love confession from the breeze. The albino (held onto the feeling), not

willing to let it go but he knew the feeling would never fade because he could always feel someone (all around him).

* * *

15) Clothes Off! - Gym Class Heroes.

A little late to the party, Matsuda stared at the rest of his coworkers. Just how drunk were they?! He glanced around, quickly gazing away when

he stumbled across a (naked L and Light playing peek-a-boo). Shaking his head, Matsuda found a nice little corner would he could video tape

everyone, using it as blackmail for later.

* * *

16) I Kissed A Boy - Cobra Starship

L did not know how it happened but he had begun to get a strange urge to (fuck shit up). It had been a normal day, everyone was working

hard to catch Kira and now it was late at night. It had just happened. He had got up, grabbed a poor, innocent Matsuda and kissed him. Jaws

dropped to the floor and, even though there were no women, L swore he heard a girly squeal. The raven-haired man smiled at the still shocked

Matsuda.

"(You're only here for our amusement)," he truthfully stated

* * *

17) Sleeping Beauty - A Perfect Circle

Near stared at the grave. He had been (such a fool to think that he could cure the blond, make it right for him). He had tried to rid the other boy

of his demons, (coaxing, or tricking, or driving) them away but nothing helped. The colorless boy had thought (kissing him one last time to help

him face the nightmare but Mello was far too poisoned for him). Now, Mello was (far beyond a sign of waking and Near was failing miserably to

rescue him).

* * *

18) She's A Lady - The Maine

Light was in (love with a critic and a skeptic; a traitor). L (pointed out every bad thing about him) and, honestly, it was beginning to piss the

brunette off. He hated him but he loved him. The only time they tried (not to argue was when they were too busy loving each other).

"Light-kun, you're spacing out again," Light huffed then turned back to his work.

* * *

19) Watching You - The White Tie Affair

Turning to the window, Light shuddered. He swore he heard a noise. This was beginning to get ridiculous.

"Light!" the brunette's eyes widen.

"Misa?" that girl was beginning to creep the hell out of him. How the fuck did she even could in? With a sigh, Light banged his head against the

desk as Misa walked into his room. (It didn't matter where he ran, Misa would always be chasing him, always be watching).

* * *

20) Always - Saliva

(The pistol shook in his hand) as he aimed it at his rival, his love. (He loved him, he hated him, he just could not live without him).

"(Always), Near," with very few words and a glare, Mello put his weapon away, turned and left; (leaving his hand around the younger boy's

heart).

* * *

21) Priest - Sweeney Todd Soundtrack

⌠(It's such a shame)," Misa commented as she stared at L's body.

"(Shame)?" Light questioned. The blond girl nodded.

"(Seems an awful waste. I mean with the price of meat what it is, when you get it, if you get it)," Light grinned, fully understanding. "Detective's

rather nice." the blond finished.

* * *

BWUHAHAHA! This was rather fun. I might do more later!


End file.
